Green Light
by a ghost in the ocean
Summary: Pansy Parkinson se mire dans le reflet qui lui fait face. Et à travers la lumière verte des toilettes du bar, la seule chose qu'elle peut apercevoir sont les cratères sur son visage. UA.


Je dédie ce texte aux peaux grasses qui brillent par -5 comme par 30 degrés. Aux peaux sèches qui craquèlent été comme hiver. Aux peaux imparfaites qui recouvrent la plupart des visages autour de nous. Nous faisant alors paradoxalement culpabiliser de ne pas avoir la peau aussi lisse qu'une Kardashian photoshopée.

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

oOo

 **G.R.E.E.N. L.I.G.H.T**

oOo

« _Clac_ » fit la porte en s'ouvrant.

« _Poum_ » fit elle en se refermant.

Il y eut un petit « _clink_ » quand la jeune fille de vingt-deux ans posa sa pochette argentée sur le rebord du lavabo.

Et puis enfin un soupir quand elle releva la tête.

Pansy Parkinson se mire dans le reflet qui lui fait face. Et à travers la lumière verte des toilettes du bar, la seule chose qu'elle peut apercevoir sont les cratères sur son visage. Les petites bosselures qui imitent des montagnes, les cicatrices creusées qui font comme le lit d'une rivière, les points blancs qui dessinent des constellations.

Et elle a beau avoir camouflé tout cela sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint. Et elle a beau avoir payé un traitement hors de prix qu'elle applique consciencieusement sur son épiderme chaque soir. Et elle a beau avoir adopté un régime sans sucres, sans gras, sans gluten. Rien n'y fait. Sa peau reste toujours et encore maculée de tâches rouges et jaunâtres. Comme si, plus elle s'acharnait, plus sa peau lui faisait payer son dur combat.

Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé avoir la peau parfaite, lisse et diaphane d'Astoria. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir la peau douce de Ginny même si celle-ci était constellée de tache de rousseurs. Oui, elle aurait tout vendu, Père et Mère inclus pour pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir et ne pas voir l'horrible personne qu'elle y voyait. Cette personne qui la dégoûtait. Cette personne qu'elle trouvait sale alors qu'elle passait la plupart du temps à se laver le visage. Pansy avait des boutons et des cernes qui apparaissaient tout de même en transparence de son maquillage. Ce maquillage beaucoup trop imposant qui asphyxiait chacun de ses pores à coup de silicones et autres cochonneries. La jeune fille continuait de sourire malgré la lourdeur, car elle savait que sans elle, elle aurait été incapable de sortir et de se montrer au « _monde_ ». Dans cet univers infernal qu'étaient les soirées, elle jouait un rôle. Elle s'y rendait, elle s'y perdait, elle prétendait ne pas être celle qu'elle était réellement. Plus de faiblesse, que de la force. Plus de timidité, que de l'assurance. Et de tout ce mal être qui l'habitait, elle en faisait un bouclier d'indifférence. Elle pouvait tromper tout le monde, mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Parce que Pansy n'est qu'elle-même. Avec sa frange bien trop droite et sa peau bien trop moite. Moite sous les néons verdâtres aveuglants qu'ils avaient eu l'idée d'installer au-dessus des miroirs. Cette peau légèrement humide de sueur parce qu'elle avait trop dansé et probablement trop bu. Elle s'était trop amusée pour oublier encore une fois que son propre visage la faisait souffrir. Sa chair la tiraillait. Tantôt trop sèche, tantôt trop grasse. Constamment douloureuse. Par ailleurs, une douleur sourde se faisait sentir, parce qu'un bouton commençait à pointer sur sa joue gauche.

De ce fait, la douleur lui fit débuter son rituel. Pansy retira sa bague en argent surmontée d'une émeraude. Elle voulut la poser sur le rebord du lavabo, cependant les tâches d'eau savonneuse qui le maculait, prenaient une teinte olive peu engageante. Alors pour limiter le nombre de bactéries déjà présentes sur son visage, elle préféra glisser son bien dans sa poche. D'un geste habile, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa pochette. Pochette toujours posée là-où elle l'avait posée en arrivant. À la différence que celle-ci, elle ne risquait pas de la coller à son visage. Elle déplia le mouchoir et en un mouvement éclair, appuya sur le distributeur de savon ainsi que sur le robinet. Elle commença à se savonner consciencieusement les mains: nettoyant le dessous de ses longs ongles peints en vert bouteille, frottant ses paumes contre ses paumes, ses doigts s'entrelaçant entre eux. Elle se sécha les mains avec un mouchoir également, car Dieu seul sait les virus et microbes pouvant se trouver dans l'appareil maudit qu'était le sèche-main. Elle ne s'était pas accordé un seul regard. Mais lorsque ses yeux turquoise rencontrèrent leur reflet, ils étaient recouvert d'un fin voile qui annonçait un début de larme. Elle renifla, attrapa son correcteur, et s'autorisa enfin à effleurer du bout des doigts sa peau meurtrie. Un coup près de la tempe. Une touche sous ses yeux pour camoufler ses bien trop nombreuses nuits d'insomnie. Une retouche fond de teint. Un coup de rouge à lèvre. Un soupçon de poudre matifiante.

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas presser sa peau et ses points noirs pour se débarrasser de ce sébum qui la révoltait, sachant que les marques qui en survivraient seraient pires que tout. Parfois, elle tenait bon et parfois elle craquait. Elle défigurait ce visage qui lui semblait amoché avec cette sensation mi-coupable mi-satisfaite. Elle contemplait avec ébahissement les cicatrices rubis en demi-lune, se demandant parfois si c'était bien son oeuvre. Ça l'était. Et elle se haïssait encore plus. Mais aujourd'hui on était plus sur une opération camouflage avec une tentative de sauvetage de pore, que sur une mission d'explosion.

C'est dans ses moments-là que ce que les gens pensaient lui revenait en tête. C'est quand elle se regardait que leurs commentaires acerbes venaient insidieusement s'implanter dans son petit crâne. Car oui, elle se lavait le visage. Non, elle ne mangeait pas de charcuterie. Oui, fumer ce n'est pas bon pour la peau. Non, elle n'avait pas arrêté. Non, boire deux litres d'eau par jour n'était pas la solution miracle à tous ses soucis. Elle en avait sa claque de tous ses apprentis spécialistes de l'acné qui étaient nés de toutes les manières avec une peau parfaite. Ces gros cons n'étaient pas en mesure de comprendre quelque chose qu'ils ne subissaient pas. Ils avaient eu les bons gènes et pas elle. Ils avaient eu la belle peau et elle avait eu le beau sang. La vie était une chienne. La vie ne pouvait pas tout lui accorder. Pansy aimait qu'on lui accorde tout. Pansy emmerdait la vie.

Évidemment, il n y avait pas que sa peau, le malaise avait commencé bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu ses premières déconvenues épidermiques. Son nez ? Elle le trouvait trop gros. Ses yeux ? Trop globuleux. La forme de son visage ? Trop…comme un bouledogue. Sa taille ? Pas assez fine. Sur Instagram, elle suivait des filles qui étaient dix mille fois plus belle qu'elle, toujours selon elle. Et Pansy ne se rendait même plus compte à force de se voir à travers ce miroir déformant qu'étaient ses yeux. Elle ne voyait même pas qu'elle avait la même taille que ce mannequin, le même nez que cette chanteuse, les mêmes points noirs que cette actrice qu'elle admirait. Parce que Pansy Parkinson n'était qu'une fille comme toutes les autres qui croyait aux salades que lui vendait internet. Personne ne déjouait les machinations de tous ces influenceurs. Personne ne montrait ses bourrelets, ses cicatrices, ses doutes et ses regrets dans ce monde virtuel où tout est censé être parfait. La jeune fille restait avec tous les non-dits qui, peu à peu s'étaient mués en complexes destructeurs.

Personne ne lui disait qu'elle était belle.

Qu'elle était magnifique.

Hormis _lui_.

La nausée lui prit la gorge à cette pensée, le monde vacilla et elle dut se maintenir de toutes ses forces au rebord tilleul pour ne pas faiblir. De l'air. Il lui fallait un immense bol d'air. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes et se retrouva une nouvelle fois confrontée à la moiteur de l'endroit. Les verres de mojito virevoltaient aux quatre coins de l'endroit sur des grands plateaux. Malgré sa tête qui tournait, elle pouvait voir les feuilles de menthe qui s'entrechoquaient contre les glaçons translucides. Elle chercha du regard, les personnes avec qui elle était venue, dans la fumée transpercée de lasers vert citron.

« -Je m'en vais.» Dit-elle en ramassant sa veste sur un fauteuil. N'accordant pas un seul regard aux gens qui l'accompagnait.

« -Tu t'en vas ? »

« -Oui. Je me casse. » Elle se cassa mais elle était déjà cassée de toutes façon

Dehors, la nuit était noire, calme, comme à son habitude. L'air était frais, il lui piquait l'épiderme mais pour l'heure elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Quand elle souffla, un nuage de vapeur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres monta jusqu'à son nez et disparut dans le silence. Apaisement nocturne coupée par un éclat. Une tignasse noire marchait avec à son bras, une jeune fille brune qui riait à s'en tordre le ventre. Son coeur eut un loupé, son souffle devint court, les nuages se formaient devant sa bouche à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle aurait pu courir un kilomètre et être moins essoufflée que maintenant. « _Putain, Pansy reprend-toi._ » Elle plissa les yeux, espérant discerner ce que l'obscurité tentait de lui dissimuler. Faux espoir. Parce qu'heureusement cette fille ce n'était pas elle, mais ce garçon ce n'était pas lui.

Depuis son engagement dans l'armée, elle hallucinait. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à porter ce foutu uniforme kaki il était présent dans chacune de ses pensées. Elle le voyait dans la lueur fumante du brouillard matinal, dans le mirage brûlant de la route estivale, elle le voyait dans le reflet d'une vitre ou la devanture d'un magasin. Il n'était plus là. Elle n'était plus vraiment là non plus. Il ne reviendrait peut-être pas et si jamais c'était le cas, elle ne serait plus jamais elle-même également. C'était bizarre de s'attacher à ce point à quelqu'un, Pansy ne pensait que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Pourtant, l'amour avait réussi à faire son petit chemin tel un serpent se mouvant jusqu'à son coeur pour y planter ses crocs et laisser couler son venin.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle ne regrettait même pas. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être tombée amoureuse d'Harry James Fucking Potter, de ses lunettes rondes, de ses cheveux jamais coiffés, de sa répartie, de ses sourcils froncés lorsqu'il était suspicieux, de ses yeux de jade qui s'illuminaient quand il était heureux. De lui, tout simplement. Il n'était pas aussi riche qu'elle, que ses parents, que ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une Ferrari en un claquement de doigt. Mais il lui avait offert ce qu'aucun des prétendants choisis pas sa mère ne pourrait jamais lui donner. De la douceur, de l'amour, de la reconnaissance, de l'écoute, du soutien. Il la voyait elle. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas peur, _plus peur_ de se démaquiller devant lui, de le laisser voir son champ de bataille à elle. Harry s'était réjoui avec elle, de ses victoires quand l'état de sa peau s'était amélioré. Il l'avait consolé dans ses défaites, maintes fois lorsque qu'elle pleurait tout son saoul, le maquillage appliqué sur son visage à moitié. Il l'avait complimenté pour de vrai, pas par hypocrisie. Elle se remémorait la fois où il l'avait embrassée sur la piste illuminée, à l'heure encore où les notes joyeuses de la musique environnante habitaient son esprit. Bon sang…

Une envie de fumer vint l'habiter, féroce et soudaine. Un briquet vert pomme émergea de la poche de sa veste. Elle prit un instant pour le contempler, un début de sourire aux lèvres. « _I'd like to apple-ogise_ » y était inscrit, une petite pomme triste à ses côtés. Il lui avait offert avant de partir et elle l'avait gratifié d'un sourire mouillé. À ce moment-là, le regard du brun était brillant. Elle aurait aimé voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux, mais à quoi bon. Alors, Pansy à défaut de réaliser ses rêves, fit briller la flamme dans la nuit. Le bout de sa cigarette se consuma rapidement, retombant en cendres vert-de-gris sur le bitume. Ses pieds se stoppèrent à proximité du passage piéton.

Elle aimerait tellement faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Ne plus le voir à chaque coin de rue. Rejouer la scène, prendre sa veste sur le canapé du bar, ne plus le voir, s'en aller, lâcher prise. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors comme la pauvre fille qu'elle était, elle l'attendrait. Elle l'attendrait en éloignant les mains de son visage ou du moins en essayant. Rien que d'admettre qu'elle allait devoir attendre l'agaçait. Il lui avait donné toutes ces choses, mais il avait oublié la patience en cours de route.

Elle souffla d'entre ses lèvres la fumée âcre et se dit qu'attendre que le feu passe au vert était déjà un bon début.

oOo

O.S. freestyle par excellence, même moi je n'ai pas trop compris ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Sinon citer le plus de nuances de vert en un écrit, ce qui n'est pas super facile.

Le titre est inspiré de la musique du même nom de Lorde. J'ai écouté pour ainsi dire en boucle, la version qu'elle a proposé sur la chaine youtube de la BBC.

Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
